


Khan

by VTsuion



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Parallel Universes, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Star Trek: Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion
Summary: "As you know, I have made a vow never to give you information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path is yours to walk, and yours alone. That being said, Khan Noonien Singh is the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise ever faced."Spock Prime gives his young counterpart a little advice that helps in ways he couldn't have possibly imagined.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Khan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itwastheband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwastheband/gifts).



> Thank you to [itwastheband](https://itwastheband.tumblr.com/) and [justpostspirk](https://justpostspirk.tumblr.com/) for inspiring and encouraging me to write these little off-screen moments!

It was a slow progress, as one would expect for an entire civilization rebuilding itself from fragments scattered across the galaxy. And yet, with remarkable resilience, rebuild they did. For all the tragedy that had occurred, it was with great pride and satisfaction that Spock watched a new, perhaps wiser civilization emerge from the dust of the old. His greatest regret, though he knew the fault was not his own or anyone else’s, was that his own Jim Kirk was not there to see it.

“Spock” - a young Vulcan interrupted his contemplation - “we are receiving a transmission from the Federation starship  _ Enterprise _ . Your presence is urgently requested.”

Spock inclined his head in acknowledgement and followed the woman inside. To his surprise, it was not the young Captain Kirk who greeted him on the viewscreen, but his own counterpart.

His counterpart greeted him formally before quickly addressing the matter at hand - his fear was apparent, though he attempted to conceal it. “I will be brief. In your travels, did you ever encounter a man named Khan?”

Whatever Spock had expected, it was not this. It was too soon, years before they first encountered Khan, but it appeared everything in this universe had been accelerated relative to his own.

He urged caution; “As you know, I have made a vow never to give you information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path is yours to walk, and yours alone.” Still, after everything Khan had done, he could not allow their counterparts - still young and inexperienced - to face him unaware. “That being said, Khan Noonien Singh is the most dangerous adversary the  _ Enterprise _ ever faced. He is brilliant, ruthless, and he will not hesitate to kill every single one of you.”

“Did you defeat him?” his counterpart asked urgently, as though it was as simple as that.

“At great cost. Yes.”

“How?”

Spock shook his head. “That I cannot tell you. Even if I could, I doubt it would be relevant to you; so much is difficerent. I am certain that you and Captain Kirk will find some way to subdue him.”

Spock hesitated. Khan was doubtless a threat in the present, but he would not be truly dangerous for many many years to come. However, if there was anything Spock could do to spare them - to spare Jim - that suffering, he did not dare hold his silence.

“What matters,” Spock said at last, “is what you do with Khan when he has been defeated. It may seem the better way, but do not leave him to ‘rule in hell.’”

* * *

“I owe you my gratitude,” Spock’s young counterpart said, plainly still shaken. “I know you have sworn not to interfere, but if not for your advice, I would have killed Khan, and then we would not have been able to use his blood to save Captain Kirk.”

Spock stopped, startled, certain he had misunderstood his counterpart’s words. “I fear I do not understand. You used Khan’s blood to save Captain Kirk?”

“Yes. Is that not why you urged me to spare him?”

“I did not think that you or Captain Kirk would consider killing him.”

“After everything he did, it would have been a mercy.” Spock could see his young counterpart’s anger rising to the surface, his emotions still so unrestrained - but perhaps it was better that way.

“Maybe we should have when we had the chance,” Spock admitted, “but at the time it would have seemed cruel. However, I see that your first encounter with Khan was rather different from ours. What has become of him?”

“He and his people are back in cryogenesis where they belong.”

“Good. There, at least, they can do no harm and form no grudges.”

His counterpart nodded. “But if you did not intend to warn me to spare Khan’s life, why did you say that he should not be left to rule in hell?”

“Milton,” Spock explained. “We thought it would be better to allow Khan to rule in hell than to make him serve in heaven. We were mistaken. Perhaps we should have expected that he would seek revenge.” After a moment’s pause, Spock asked, somewhat incredulous, “You said you used his blood?”

“Yes. Captain Kirk sacrificed himself to save the ship. He died, but Khan’s blood was able to restore the necrotic tissue.”

“I see.” It appeared this universe was very different indeed.

“Was that not the case in your universe?”

“No, it was not. Are all of Captain Kirk’s memories intact?”

“Yes” - his counterpart appeared surprised by the question.

“Good. If my universe is anything to go by, then the remainder of your time on the  _ Enterprise _ will be comparatively easy and uneventful.”


End file.
